


A Little Fall of Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, M/M, Or Is It?, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alfred's last moments.(Les Misérables × Dress up! Time Princess)
Relationships: Alfred/Marquis de Lafayette (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Little Fall of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCouch_Potatoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/gifts).



> This one goes out to CouchPotato and siren, I can't believe I wrote something once again

Alfred wasn't sure if joining Lafayette's army was his greatest or worst decision but he can't turn back now. He dodged a bullet and quickly looked around to take cover. He saw a place where he could hide and started running towards it. He was fast and he thought he could make it, until a bullet went between his ribs. He immediately fell but he dragged himself behind a stone fence. He puts his hand on his wound to check the amount of blood that was spilling and the blood was enough to cover his palm. He grimaced and rests on the stone fence, waiting for someone to help him. Lafayette saw him and ran to him as fast as he could. Alfred lets his coat cover his wound.

Lafayette reached him and bent down. "Alfred, what's the matter?" Lafayette asked but Alfred only winced. He picked up Alfred's coat to see blood going everywhere. "Alfred, you're hurt! You need help." Lafayette tried to carry Alfred but Alfred pulled him down. He didn't seem to be in a state to move. Lafayette moved Alfred to let him rest his back on his chest. Alfred covered his wound again.

"Don’t you fret, M’sieur Lafayette. I don’t feel any pain," Alfred tried to cover the pain in his voice but it was still visible. "A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. You're here." Alfred grabbed Lafayette's arm and Lafayette rest his hand on Alfred's cheek. "That's all I need to know. I know you will keep me safe and keep me close," Alfred smiled to hide the pain but he winced. "But you will live, Alfred...dear God above." Lafayette pleaded as if he asked God to let Alfred stayed. Lafayette pulled Alfred closer to him, he was not letting him go. "If I could heal your wounds with words of love," Lafayette choked back his tears. Alfred shook his head, "Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me and comfort me," Alfred was cut off because of his cough and it made Lafayette more worried for him. "Nothing can hurt me now when I'm in your arms. I’ll sleep in your embrace at last," Alfred chuckled as he tried to liften the mood despite being in pain.

"You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how," Lafayette lets his tears roll down his cheek and Alfred wiped his tears. "I won't desert you now..." Lafayette's voice turned into a whisper as the tears kept flowing. Alfred nodded as if he says that he knows and the wound he has, worsened. "Alfred, nothing can hurt you now." Lafayette pulled him even closer and Alfred started crying. He saw a castle on a cloud and all of the memories of the times he was with Lafayette flooded in his mind. He knew he loved Lafayette but he thought if he confesses now, it will make the situation worse. The screams that were coming from the men around them, the bullets that were being shot and the men that have fallen, it really was the worse time to love. _In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere. If he asked, I'd be his..._

He reached out to Lafayette and he placed his hand on Lafayette's cheek. He was so close, he could kiss him. If he were to kiss him, he would be in peace but no. He felt his eyelids closing, "Lafayette, I...". He was too late, his body gave up on him and now he would eternally rest. "Alfred..." Lafayette whispered to nobody but a corpse. Lafayette pulls Alfred closer, crying as he holds him tightly.

In another universe, they are together. In another universe, they live. But not in this one. There is no happy ending found for both of them here. 

_He was never mine to lose_

_Why regret what cannot be?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I wish I can animate so this idea could be better😔
> 
> Also I swear Le Lien Entre Deux and The Founding Fathers and Me are gonna be updated-


End file.
